everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Fairchild
Brother Fairchild is the son of the sister from The Brother and the Sister by Aesop. He is the older brother of Sister Fairchild. Info Name: Brother Fairchild Age: 19 Parent's Story: The Brother and the Sister Alignment: Royal Roommate: Gael Desjardins Secret Heart's Desire: To be an excellent (and handsome) athlete. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing bookball. Storybook Romance Status: Single, unfortunately. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very vain about my appearance. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics, of course! Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Dance is so boring. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Brother is average height, with short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt and teal sweatpants. Sometimes he wears an Ever After High letterman jacket. Personality Brother is a typical jock - he loves sports, especially bookball. He is on the school bookball team. He is also very vain about his handsome looks and is often seen primping himself. He is also extremely confident, especially in sports. However, he is very loving and supportive of his little sister Sister. Biography Hello! I am Brother Fairchild, the next brother in The Brother and the Sister. You can tell because my name is Brother. Although you can call me Bro. My mother grew up with a brother. He was very handsome, while she was ugly. One day, she saw her reflection in a mirror. Her brother praised his own looks, and she got upset went to tell her father about it. Her father embraced both her and her brother and told them both to look in the mirror every day, telling her to make up for her lack of beauty with her many virues and her brother to not let evil conduct spoil his beauty. My uncle is a bachelor, so I'm going to be taking his role. I'm the oldest child in the family just like he is. I'm not sure why my parents named me and my sister Brother and Sister - what kind of names are those? We have a farm in a small town in Alberta, located to the southeast of Calgary. I go to Ever After High with my sister. I like it here. Despite not being a prince, I'm very popular here, and I have lots of guy friends. Us bros enjoy playing sports and video games. I'm especially good at bookball, and I play on the school bookball team. I am good at football back at home, and bookball isn't too different. I've also got a dog named Arlo, who is a Rhodesian Ridgeback. He serves as my family's guard dog, but he is very friendly nonetheless. He even gets along with my sister's cat Lilly. I'm very handsome, but sometimes I get a bit conceited about my looks. I know that my sister can get jealous since she's destined to be the ugly sister. I am a Royal since all the cool kids are Royals! Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cam Clarke. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Brother and the Sister Category:Canadian Category:Work in progress